


Temptation

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, M/M, Short One Shot, Vampire!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason tempts Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

Temptation was all Jason had as a weapon against him.

Jason pressed his fingers and fangs down against Dick’s sweaty skin. Dick stood. He was perfectly still, standing perfectly straight. Jason chuckled. Dick was forcing himself to breath in and out evenly. The warm air tickled Jason’s cold cheek.

Jason slid his fingers along Dick’s neck, feeling the flutter of his pulse. A much harder thing to control. A pounding heart beat. He dipped in again. Scrapped his teeth a bit harder drawing beads of jewel red blood. 

“Let me bite you,” He whispered. He licked his teeth, but not Dick’s tempting flesh.

It took Dick a little longer for him to say ‘No.’ this time.

Jason’s lips quirked.

Temptation would be enough.


End file.
